mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Manzai
introduction Luffy vs. Mihawk battle is Double-Boke(Fool) Manzai. It makes audience relieve from tense atmosphere and relax. Mihawk is one of the comical reliever of One Piece tense. I don't know he recognize it, maybe He is Ten-nen(natural) Boke. In japan, 漫画:Manga creaters and 漫才:Manzai comedians are very respected. One Piece is half tragedy Manga half comedy Manzai. 漫才:Manzai 漫才:Manzai is a two-man comic dialogue on stage usually played by Fool and Cool role. history of Manzai https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manzai Fool and Cool role 漫才:Manzai is ordinary performed by the combination of ボケ:Boke (Fool) and ツッコミ:Tsukkomi (Cool) role Fool tells Cool strange things seriously, and Cool criticize sharp, "you are FOOL becouse..." cf. Zoro-Sanji talk is typical standard Fool-Cool Manzai. Double fool role Double-Boke: the combination of Double fool role. It is bran-new method of Manzai in the interactive internet age. Clever Cool role is for the audience. cf. Luffy-Zoro talk is Double-Boke (Fool-Fool) Manzai. Nami the audience chops their heads sharp. I think Mami is the No.1 powerful Cool. No.2 is Chopper. No.3 is Usopp. No.1 strong and strange Cool is Zoro. He can play Cool alone, even with Human drills. He can play both Cool/Fool at the same stage. super. Fool-Cool-Fool trio role Luffy-Buggy-Mihawk trio is Fool-Cool-Fool Manzai. Japanese audience shouts to Mihawk with Harisen (big fan) or Zabuton (cushion), "YOU FOOOOOOOOL!!! TOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOT!!!" (Aho ka!!! Boke sugi ja!!!) "Give him Zabutons as many as he sliced." (Kare ni Zabuton yatte. Kitta maisu dake.) Fool-(Cool)-Fool Luffy-(Nami)-Zoro Mihwak-(Perona)-Zoro Maybe Perona often shots Negative hollow. Perona is good-nature Cool. She follows Mihawk Boke quickly and kindly. cf. Three-Headed Baskerville is Cool-Fool-Cool like famous Manzai trio "Let's go three pigs". Fool-Fool-Cool role It is two step fool talk and cool criticize. One Fool starts to speak strange things, next Fool speaks more strange things, then Cool cut two them criticize drastically. In the case of two players, it is called "ノリ-ツッコミ:Nori-Tsukkomi". The Cool once accepts to agree with sympathy Fool's idea, but he notices the strangeness during talking with Fool, and cut his idea. cf. Buggy often use this high technique as Fool->Cool role splendidly. He is rejoice in fine Fools around him. Fool->Cool Alone Fool-Cool Alone role is the highest technique of Manzai. It is a kind of "ノリ-ツッコミ:Nori-Tsukkomi". Never try. Mihawk only. or you will lose your friends. It is very risky play. Mihawk as Fool asked Zoro to play Manzai in his castle with long speaking strange things no one asked him, and Zoro as Cool won't answer to his Boke. So cool. So cold. It often happens during Fool playing time. No one will answer to Fool. So dangerous. Then Mihawk as Fool turned to Cool "Do as you like..." so courageous Mihawk. He is the most courageous Manzai Player to try risky Fool-Cool Alone. He has a crazy strong heats. He never give up against ignorance. Double-Cool role Mihawk is contending for honors of No1.Fool with Ruffy and Zoro. I guess Zoro will win the both title No1.Fool & Cool by new combination Zoro & Low in Wa-no-Kuni. Zoro & Low is Double-Cool Manzai, new developed method in One Piece. So audience should say something strange like this to let them say sharp; "farce". Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Article Category:Culture